cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Amber Erikson
Amber Erikson is an American Professional Wrestler who formerly wrestled in the promotion Bloodsport Wrestling Federation Bloodsport Wrestling Federation Debut and Early Career (2006-2008) Before she was a featured wrestler in BWF, she was "The Exhibitionist", a face character in BWF. She would strip for the fans who watch BWF. In 2007, BWf Champion at the time, Mikhail would interrupt and kidnap The Exhibitionist... taking her backstage and trying to force her to have sex with him. Michael Frost would later enter and save The Exhibitionist from Mikhail. The Exhibitionist would later be called as Amber Erikson, and she would later accompany Michael Frost in some of his matches. In late 2007, Amber would make her in ring debut against Knockouts Champion Julia Hanson under request of Commissioner Harris. Hanson would dominate the match until an interference by Code. Amber would then Roll Up Hanson to earn her first singles victory. Of Disfrustration Amber would be attacked by Hanson after the match. Amber would not be featured in any big time feuds until Early 2008 against Tiff Rodgers. The conclusion of this would be when Amber Defeated Tiff to become the #1 Contender for The Knockouts Championship Held By Code. Heel Turn and Knockouts Champion (2008-2009) At Ressurection 2008, Amber would Face Code for the knockouts Championship. The Match would go back and forth... seeing both could be the possible winner. in the end, Amber would defeat Code and becoming the new knockouts champion. After a fair handshake, Amber attacked the former knockouts champion with the belt, and delivering 2 chair shots and a Con-Chair-To to Code, which would put her out of Action until 2009. Starstrike 2009, Amber defends the Knockouts Championship against her Half Sister Melissa Erikson, who recently turned face after quitting the job as BWF Commissioner and Attacking Amber. When Melissa hit the DDT on Amber, with everyone assuming that Melissa would end the reign of Amber as Knockouts Champion, someone in a mask attacked Melissa. Amber goes for the pin, and successfully retains. Afterwards, Code would return and attack Amber from behind. The masked assailant would return and Cut Down Code. Amber was about to attack her, Melissa would drive Amber out of the ring in time to make the save. Melissa and Code would continually attempt to win the Knockouts Championship from Amber, but all attempts failed. Code challenged Amber to a match at Modern Warfare for the Knockouts Championship under NO DQ. Only one problem, she would not be able to compete for the championship any more until her contract is renewed. Amber would accept only under one condition, if Code would put her career on the line, then she would accept. Both would accept the terms of the match, and then the masked assailant returned and attacked Code. At Modern Warfare, Amber would defeat Code and thus ending Code's BWF Career. At Global Recon, Amber again would defend the title, but in a triple threat match against Melissa Erikson, and Jessica Sims. Amber would not get pinned during the match, but Jessica Sims hit the Superkick on Melissa Erikson, and won the Knockouts Title, ending Amber's Reign as Knockouts Champion. The Hardcore Edge (2009-Current) Amber would then start interfering in Matches Eric Cage was involved in, yet attacking whoever Eric's Opponent was usually resulting in a win for Eric. The two would later join forces and start accompanying eachother to the ring, helping themselves win. Marco Starr, son of Korey Starr and 2nd Generation Superstar, would later join Starr and Amber, forming the hardcore edge. Under the management of Amber, they would win The Tag Team Championships. At Fallout 2010, Amber threw an open challenge to any tag team to face HCE for the titles. Carrie Morrison would make the match HCE vs Manning Corporates immediately afterwards. Manning Corporates would later win the titles from HCE. At Welcome 2 Youtube 2010, Amber would interfere in a Knockouts Championship Match in which New HCE Member Olga Jagr, distracting the referee. Olga would then hit a new finisher called the Shooting Star Neckbreaker on a confused M3L Erikson to pick up the pinfall victory and win the Knockouts Championship. In April of 2011, Amber hinted a possible Face Turn in one of neXusFFW's Videos on Youtube. It was going to be made possible until the sudden closing of BWF Personal Life Amber formerly dated BWF Superstar Gunther. The couple broke up in 2008 because of Amber's Disgust of Gunther. Amber was trained by Legend Superstar Korey Starr. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *'Dead End (Clothesline) (2009-Current)' *DDT (2007-2009) (Used as Sig 2009-Current) *'Sunset Flip Powerbomb (2011 - Current)' Signature Moves *'DDT (2009-Current)' *Crossbody (2007-2008) *'Shining Wizard (2008-Current)' Entrance Music *"Gimmie More" by Britney Spears (BWF 2007-2009) *"Decode" by Paramore (BWF 2009) *"Again" by Flyleaf (BWF 2009-2010, 2011) *"Can't Be Tamed" by Miley Cyrus (BWF 2010) *"Rhesus Pieces" by Jim Johnston (BWF House Shows and Dark Matches 2010-2011) *'"Damn" - Katy Perry (2011 - Current)' Accomplishments and Championships Championships *BWF Knockouts Champion (1x) Category:CAW Category:Bloodsport Wrestling Federation